Bedroom Thoughts
by Jay Petrakis
Summary: Samantha Puckett and Freddie Benson lay in their beds, letting their minds run free of thoughts of each other...


**Author's Note: While I may have a lot of experience writing, this will be my first attempt in writing a fanfiction. I request that you critique as honestly as possible. While hearing "your story is so great! I love it!" is really great and I really appreciate it; I would really like to hear about ways that I can improve.**

**Without further ado, let the story begin.**

**Disclaimer: iCarly and all its characters copy****righted to Schneider's Bakery, Viacom, and Nickelodeon.

* * *

**

* * *

Samantha Puckett lay in her bed, eyes wide open as her mind spun with her thoughts. She immersed herself within those thoughts, slowly closing her eyes...

_You were there with all your geeky AV equipment... You got mad at Carly for not telling you I was coming.  
_

_You wore a goofy smile on your face, which were complimented by your brown hair and chestnut eyes- You were just a boy back then, but you had a certain kind of... Charm._

_You yelled at me and calling me a "that"- I remember I was so set on convincing you that I was a girl.

* * *

_

Fredward Benson sat on the edge of his bed, falling backwards as the coolness of his bedsheets licked his skin, sending a shiver up his spine. He inhaled deeply as he let his mind wander...

_You walked into the room like you owned the place. You called me a "doof" as you strode into the room sporting a white jacket, your long blond hair flowed behind you as you walked. It... glistened._

_You made fun of my AV equipment, threatening to play with the white balance. I remember flipping out about it- But looking back, it didn't even matter to me._

_You told me the girl of my dreams would never love me. I wouldn't believe it back then- How right you were.

* * *

_

_**We argued everyday. **_

_**We loathed each other.**_

_**When did we start hating each other?

* * *

**_

_You abused me for fun- calling me names and always putting me down. Publicly humiliating me for your own enjoyment..._

_You stuck a dead fish in my locker. I handcuffed you to Gibby. You retaliated._

_You humiliated me and took it too far. Although I was hurt, you put things back to normal by humiliating yourself in place of me. I may not have said so, but it meant a lot to me.

* * *

_

_You were always the main dork I turned to for abuse. I wonder why I favored abusing you the most out of all the dorks at our school?_

_You handcuffed me to that shirtless potato after I stuck a dead fish in your locker for fun. I saw an opportunity for payback and took it. Looking back, I kinda regret it._

_You were hurt when I got you back. I've never seen you that hurt before. I put my own ego and risked worldwide embarrassment and stuck my neck out for you- Hoping you would forgive me.

* * *

_

_**We shared our first kiss together.**_

_**We told each other we hated the other.**_

_**When did we stop hating each other?

* * *

**_

Samantha opened up her eyes, slowly raising her hand to her soft lips, remembering the days past.

_You told Carly that we kissed. She looked hurt and betrayed, because I kept our secret fire escape rendezvous from her- For reasons unbeknownst to me at the time... I should've just told her._

_You PROMISED you'd never speak of it again._

_You couldn't lie to her... The so-called "girl of your dreams."

* * *

_

Fredward shifted to his side, letting his arms drape over the edge of the bed, almost moping as his thoughts started making him tired.

_You dragged me from my apartment, yelling at me for telling Carly we shared a kiss._

_You remembered how long we kissed. Was it for the same reasons why I also remembered?_

_You never told Carly whether or not you liked our kiss, when she asked. But then again... I never answered, either.

* * *

_

_**We promised "no more secrets".**_

_**We grew closer with time.**_

_**When did we start liking each other?

* * *

**_

_You didn't want to ask any of the guys at our school to the dance. I looked for you, hoping you had come with Gibby- But you weren't anywhere to be seen that night._

_You almost died that night out on the window washer's platform. I don't know what I would do if I lost you._

_You mocked me when I started dating Carly- And warned me it was a bad idea to date her. You denied being jealous, although I hoped you were lying.

* * *

_

_You danced with Carly at the Groovie Smoothie. You didn't see me as I walked in, but I certainly saw you- The two of you looked so perfect together. What's that saying? … "Three's a crowd"?_

_You saved me when I nearly fell that night on the window washer's platform. I felt safe in your arms._

_You kissed Carly. You dated her. I knew the two of you wouldn't last, but still- I was jealous.

* * *

_

_**We longed for each other.**_

_**We wanted to be together.**_

_**When will we start loving each other?

* * *

**_

The two young adults lay in their own beds, drifting off to sleep as they came to the realization of their feelings. They fell sleep as a single thought, a mutual thought, came into their heads.

_I love you.

* * *

_

_

* * *

_

**Author's Notes: I apologize for this utter cheesiness. You may like it or hate it, but I just feel like it's a little too cheesy. Haha.**


End file.
